我々は正しい友達だ？
by 2whitechan
Summary: Mungkin sebelumnya aku sudah mengecap dia sebagai musuh terbesarku, musuh yang selalu ingin aku bunuh, namun di saat dia menghilang dari hadapanku, rasanya...aku mulai merindukannya.., dan aku baru sadar kalau aku..mulai menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku..- Heiwajima Shizuo


我々は正しい友達だ？

**Title:** 我々は正しい友達だ？**(Wareware wa tadashī tomodachida?)**

**Author: Shin Hwa Chan**

**Disclaimer: **_DRRR! _© **Ryohgo Narita **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**-terutama Shizuo dan Izaya, **Typo**(maybe), **bad story**, lil' bit sad/? it's just **FRIENDSHIP** not **ROMANCE.**

**Main cast:** Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya.

* * *

我々は正しい友達だ？

"….."

Seorang pria bernama lengkap 'Heiwajima Shizuo' itu berjalan menelusuri trotoar sambil menghisap rokoknya, mata elangnya sesekali menatap ke jalanan kota Ikebukuro yang tak pernah sepi itu.

"Hah.., akhirnya aku bisa hidup dengan normal, tak ada kutu yang meng-"

"**Shizu-chan**~ kau merindukanku?

Seketika mata elang itu membulat dengan sempurna, lelaki berambut hitam legam tengah menatap Shizuo dengan seringaian diwajah tirusnya.

"Kau.., kutu busuk! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, **JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAK KAN KAKI BUSUK MU DI IKEBUKURO LAGI!."**

"Dan juga, sudah berapa kali ku bilang **AKU TIDAK MAU, DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH **.Oh ya, mungkin saja otak protozoanmu itu tidak bisa menerima apa yang aku katakan, benarkan?"

"IZAYA~!"

Sebuah vending machine hijau terbang ke arah Pria bermantel bulu itu, dengan cekatan dia berhasil menghindari vending machine itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Ckck, Shizu-chan gunakanlah otakmu, kalau kau masih terus menggunakan kekuatanmu, kapan kau bisa berubah?"

"DIAM KAU, KUTU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU HARI INI!"

"Hahaha~, coba saja kalau bisa!"

"CIH, KAU MELONCAT-LONCAT SEPERTI KUTU YANG BERLONCATAN DI TONG SAMPAH! IZAYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Shizuo membawa sebuah street sign dan bersiap memukul Izaya namun, perkataan Izaya membuat tangannya berhenti bergerak.

"Shizu-chan, jika aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku mati?"

" ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku mati?"

* * *

"Shizuo~ mampirlah sebentar, sushi enak senang hati~."

"Mungkin lain kali Simon."

"Hoi Shizuo.."

"Hoi.."

Entah sudah berapa kali Shizuo memikirkan perkataan Izaya tadi, lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. Kalau Izaya tak ada, siapa yang akan membuat dia melemparkan street sign dan vending machine ke jalanan? Dan lagi, siapa orang yang mau berteman dengannya? Tunggu…, teman?!

"Sial! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?"

'**Bruagh**!.'

* * *

'_Ting tong..'_

"Shizuo! Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan jas putih segera menghampiri Shizuo dengan wajah panik, Shizuo hanya mendecih kesal.

"Ck, aku tak sengaja ditabrak mobil."

"Celty! Tolong bawakan perban, kapas, alkohol, air dan obat merah."

Seorang _dullahan _bertubuh wanita itu segera pergi mengambil apa yang di perlukan lelaki berkacamata itu.

[_K__apas dan perban kita memborong semuanya._]

"Cih, sepertinya dia tahu aku akan terluka dan membutuhkan barang-barang itu, dasar kutu licik."

"Kalau tidak salah aku masih punya persediaan di gudang belakang, kau mau mengambilnya kan Celty-chan?"

[_Diam kau!]_

"Kau sangat manis Celty-chan~."

[_Diam atau__...__kau mau tidur di kamar tamu selama seminggu?_]

"Oh ya, kenapa Izaya butuh kapas dan perban sebanyak itu ya?"

Shinra membalutkan perban ke tangan Shizuo yang masih berdarah, Shizuo hanya menatap Shinra malas.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau."

"Hahahaha…, kau masih tetap saja membenci Izaya ya?"

"Ck, mendengar namanya saja aku sudah muak."

* * *

"Selesai! Apa kau mau ramen Shizuo?"

"Asal gratis aku mau."

"Baik, duduklah di sini dulu!"

Suasana berubah hening saat Shinra meninggalkan Shizuo dan Celty dalam satu ruangan. Dua orang mahluk pendiam duduk di dalam ruangan yang sama, tentu saja hal itu membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi sangat hening.

[_Hei.._]

"Apa?"

[_Kau..,tak terjadi apa-apakan antara kau dan Izaya?_]

"Apa maksudmu?."

[_Maksudku, kau tidak__ ada masalah serius dengannya kan?_]

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu."

[_Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya._]

"Cih, aku tak peduli, aku malah bersyukur tidak perlu repot-repot membunuhnya jika itu terjadi."

[_Aku tidak bilang dia akan mati!_]

"Iya..ya..,"

[_Shizuo… aku merasakan-_]

"Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu."

[_Kalau sebentar lagi kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang monster Ikebukuro._]

* * *

"Khu..khu.., kau tak bisa lari lagi, tuan informan. Ah~ bukan, tuan Orihara Izaya.."

Lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang menodongkan pistol ke arah Izaya, ia menyeringai, akhirnya dia bisa membunuh seorang Orihara Izaya yang katanya satu-satunya musuh abadi sang monster Ikebukuro, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Hh..wah sepertinya anda benar-benar mau membunuhku, Takegawa-san..,"

"Cih, tujuan awalku memang untuk membunuhmu. Tapi kau lengah dan memberiku celah untuk menyerangmu sedikit demi sedikit."

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau kau memang musuhku Takegawa-san, bahkan aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak Perban dan Kapas di ruanganku, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau sampai terluka parah."

Izaya menyeringai dan menatap pria itu tajam,

"Namun aku tak tahu kalau kau selicik itu, kau menculik adik-adikku dan menyuruhku datang sendirian ke sini, kau benar-benar licik seperti iblis."

"Diam! Atau aku akan menembakmu!"

"Namie, rencana tiga."

"Apa?"

"Kkk~ kau kira aku bodoh?"

Segerombolan polisi datang dengan pistol yang mengarah ke Takegawa-san yang terlihat terkejut, tangan kanan pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun itu bergetar karena kaget, pistol yang digenggamnya hampir jatuh karena itu. Dengan segera, pria itu segera menarik salah satu adik Izaya, gadis kecil berjaket hijau tosca,

"Kalau kau mau adikmu selamat, lekas suruh polisi-polisi bodoh itu untuk menurunkan pistol mere-"

'**Bruakk!Brughh!'**

"Onii-chan!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju Izaya sambil menggengam tangan saudari kembarnya, Mairu.

"Ckckck, kau lupa kalau mereka itu adikku? Tentu saja aku sudah memberikan mereka ilmu bela diri."

Dan seketika, para polisi-polisi itu segera menggiring Takegawa keluar dari gedung itu, mereka akan membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

"Iza-nii, daijoubu?"

"Daijou..bu...,"

"Iza-nii!"

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berhargaku bersama Celty-chan lagi~!"

'Buk!'

[_Diam, dasar kacamata mesum!_]

Shizuo melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan konyol itu, lelaki pirang itu tiba-tiba menghela nafas panjang. Mata emasnya menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit Ikebukuro, angin malam yang dingin berhembus melewati rambut , sepuntung rokok tengah bersarang di mulutnya. Berkali-kali ia menghisap rokok itu namun entah kenapa hal itu tak membuat wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Sial, kenapa denganku? Dadaku sesak."

"Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu sering merokok akhir-akhir ini?"

"Atau karena kelelahan mengejar _damn flea_ itu?"

"Bukan, bukan tentu saja bukan karena itu."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku."

* * *

Pagi ini, hujan terlihat turun membasahi kota Ikebukuro. Banyak sekali payung-payung berwarna-warni terlihat bergerumbul di pusat kota, Pria berkacamata ungu tengah berdiri di bawah teras Russian sushi sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Shizuo, masuklah dan rasakan keenakan sushi yang duanya tak ada!"

"Lain kali Simon, dan belajar bahasa jepang lebih giat. Bahasa jepangmu sangat berantakan."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Siapa? Tom-san?"

"Cih, rahasia."

'_Drrt..drrt.._'

**To: Heiwajima Shizuo**

**Subject: Maaf**

**From: Damn Flea**

**Maafkan aku Shizu chan~~~~, tiba-tiba aku tak dapat pergi ke Russian Sushi. Gomene, bagaimana jika kita bertemu di bukit belakang SMA kita dulu? Hehehe, hari ini aku tidak akan menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja, tapi kalau kau ****tak percaya padaku, ****kau boleh membawa vending machine kesayanganmu dan street sign, aku tunggu kau di sana sekarang.**

"Cih, dasar sialan."

* * *

"Yo~!"

Izaya menghampiri Shizuo yang menatapnya dengan tajam, mata gold itu bertemu dengan mata merah Izaya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang menemuiku Shizu-chan~"

"Ck, cepat, kau ingin bicara apa? Kalau kau hanya ingin menganggu ketenangan hidupku lebih baik aku pulang."

"Hey..hey.. jangan terburu-buru, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Raira gakuen dulu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini hari minggu, tak akan ada orang di sana, ayo kita kesana Shizu-chan~"

"Hari ini kau sangat aneh sekali, Flea."

* * *

Raira gakuen terlihat sepi, mungkin hanya satu atau dua anak yang berada di sekolah karena kegiatan klub.

Izaya sudah berputar-putar kesana-kemari tapi ia tak merasa lelah, Shizuo bisa merasakan bahwa sebuah perempatan mulai muncul di dahinya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal pda pemuda hitam ini.

"Cepat katakan, apa keperluanmu?"

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin mengenang masa SMA kita Shizu chan~ tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau."

"Kau mau mengenang masa-masa terburuk sepanjang masa itu?"

"Terburuk? Hey, itu masa terindah sepanjang hidupku."

"Cih, terindah karena dari sana kau mulai merusak hidupku."

"Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira…"

Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan wajah terkejut, ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah 180o?

Izaya tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap Shizuo lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

* * *

"Apa?"

"Kau tau? Aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya."

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu karena sepertinya hidupmu sama sepertiku."

Izaya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di halaman Raira Gakuen, Shizuo tanpa sadar mulai memperhatikan lelaki bermata merah itu, mata emasnya tak bisa lepas menatap sosok lelaki yang bernama lengkap 'Orihara Izaya'.

"Kau sebenarnya kesepian kan?"

'**Deg!**'

"Apa maksudmu! Selama ini aku baik-baik saja!"

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah berbohong. Selama ini aku juga kesepian, hanya Kururi dan Mairu yang membuatku sedikit tenang. Terutama saat kejadian itu.."

"Kejadian?"

"Orang tuaku di bunuh tepat di hadapanku dan adik kembarku yang masih kecil. Maka, sejak itu aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang informan, dan kau tau dengan bodohnya aku terjebak dalam dunia yakuza. Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau dengan masuknya aku dalam dunia Yakuza aku bisa mencari lebih dalam tentang siapa pembunuh orang tuaku, namun ternyata aku salah, hidupku malah terancam karenanya."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu semua padaku?"

"Tentu saja karena kita **teman**!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata '**teman**'?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang masa laluku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya anak abnormal yang hidup di keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja."

* * *

"Hei, bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Ayolah, aku mau kok tidur di sofa!"

"Kau tak bercanda kan?"

"Siapa yang bercanda?"

"Kau."

"Ayolah, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan menganggu hidupmu! Setelah ini kau pasti bisa hidup dengan tenang!"

"…"

* * *

"Ne~ Shizu-chan ingin makan apa malam ini?"

"Flea aku serius, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku sebagai teman bukan musuh."

"...kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Izaya menatap Shizuo, Pria pirang itu terlihat menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Izaya langsung menepuk pelan pundak pria itu, senyuman khas pria itu tersungging apik di wajah tampannya.

"Karena sebenarnya sejak awal aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi temanku. Alasannya? Tentu karena kepribadian kita sama, nasib kita juga."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengajakku bertarung?"

"Hehehe.., tentu saja karena...aku ingin menguji kekuatanmu dan hanya sedikit...iseng? Hehehehe, aku ingin menjadikan mu patner dan temanku."

"...antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan mulut busukmu."

"Nah, kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Hehehe.., sebagai teman barumu aku ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu!"

"Hah..baiklah, aku mau daging panggang dan sup miso."

"Ha'i! Akan segera kubuatkan~"

* * *

"..."

"Sudah jadi, ayo cepat dimakan, nanti dingin lo Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo mengambil daging panggang itu perlahan, mata goldnya lagi-lagi memandang Izaya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Kau...tak memasukan racun kan?"

"Huahahahaha~tentu saja tidak!"

"_I don't believe you_."

"Coba saja rasakan dulu."

Dengan ragu-ragu, perlahan Shizuo memasukan daging panggang itu ke demi kunyahan, daging itu mulai masuk melewati tenggorokan Shizuo.

"Oishii."

"Yatta! Aku bisa memasak makanan yang enak!"

"Ehm..ternyata kau tak seburuk yang aku bayangkan Izaya."

"Arigatou!"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Melihatmu makan dengan lahap itu sudah cukup."

"Kau tidur di bawah, aku tidur di atas."

"Okidoki!"

* * *

"Hei, Shizu-chan kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm..belum."

"Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu..,"

"Apa?"

"Arigatou sudah mau mengangapku sebagai temanmu."

"..."

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita bisa menjadi teman ya, akhirnya!"

"..."

"Shizu-chan, kau sudah tidur?"

"Shizu-chan!"

"Shizu-chan!"

"Shizu-chan!"

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!"

"Aku ingin meminta satu hal kecil.."

"Katakan kalau aku temanmu..,"

"Aku mohon..."

Shizuo menghela nafas berat, ia memang tak mau mengakuinya tapi...

"Cih, baiklah. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Izaya."

"Yokatta! Arigatou, Shizu-chan..,"

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sudah tertidur dengan pulas, namun Izaya belum dapat menutup matanya sama sekali. Dia masih tersenyum lembut menatap Shizuo, perlahan dia duduk dan tersenyum menatap Shizuo.

"Sayonara, Shizu-chan..."

* * *

"Eh di mana ini?"

Shizuo terkejut saat melihat dirinya tengah berada di sebuah ladang ilalang yang luas, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus melewati rambut pirang sang monster Ikebukuro itu.

"Shizuo.."

Izaya datang dengan menggunakan mantel bulu berwarna putih, ia tersenyum menatap Shizuo yang masih kelihatan terkejut,Izaya tersenyum seolah dia tak punya beban hidup, senyumannya sangat tulus dan terlihat indah.

" ?"

"Arigatou ne.."

"Eh?"

"Arigatou sudah mau menjadi temanku..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sayonara, Shizu-chan..."

"Hah..hah..hah.."

"Itu..itu mimpi apa?"

Shizuo memegang dahinya, sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringatnya yang mengucur tanpa henti.

"Shizuo! Shizuo!"

Suara Tom-san menyadarkan Shizuo dari lamunannya, tumben sekali Tom-san mengunjunginya tengah malam begini?.

"Hm.., ada apa?"

"Kau..kau belum mendengarnya? Ikebukuro heboh karena hal ini, kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya..."

"Sudah cepat katakan, jangan membuatkan penasaran."

"Izaya.."

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang terlihat tengah berlari kencang, tujuannya hanya satu, rumah sakit.

Apa ini hanya lelucon?

Bukankah tadi kutu itu tengah bersamanya?

Tak mungkin kutu itu sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan luka tembak!

"Ini pasti lelucon kutu itu!"

'_Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu._'

'_Tentu saja karena kita __**teman**__!_'

"Sial!"

* * *

"Onii-chan...hiks..hiks.."

"Kururi, Mairu, tenanglah.."

"Namie-san, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Jika Iza-nii tak ada, siapa yang mau merawat kami? Kami sangat membutuhkan Iza-nii!."

Namie tersenyum miris menatap dua anak kembar itu, dia merengkuh mereka ke dalam pelukannya, walaupun dia hanya 'asisten' Izaya,tapi tetap saja dia tak tega melihat keadaan Izaya yang semakin memburuk.

'_Hei bodoh, kau pasti melihatkan, berapa banyak orang yang menangis untukmu? Cepatlah sadar, jangan buat tangisan mereka berakhir sia-sia.'_

[_Hei.., apa Shinra belum keluar?_]

"Belum Celty-san.., hah.., walau aku tak seberapa kenal dengan Izaya-san, namun aku turut bersedih atas kejadian ini."

[_Daijoubu, Izaya pasti senang melihatmu di sini, Karisawa-san._]

"Eh, chotto, anak-anak Raira gakuen itu juga ada di sini?"

[_Ya, sebenarnya hanya Kida-kun yang ingin berkunjung, namun Mikado dan Anri-chan memaksa untuk ikut.]_

* * *

'SRAKK!'

"Eh?"

"Shizuo.-san?"

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?"

"Kururi, Mairu kenapa kalian menangis seperti itu? Kalian seperti orang bodoh..,"

Celty segera menepuk pundak Shizuo pelan, dia dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang pundak Shizuo bergetar hebat.

"Aku tanya kenapa?!"

[_Shizuo...tenanglah..._]

"Ini hanya lelucon kan?"

[_Shizuo..._]

"Siang tadi dia masih bersamaku, menjahiliku, bahkan sampai malam tadi dia masih berada di sampingku! Lelucon kalian tidak lucu, kau tau itu?!"

[_Shizu-_]

Dan tiba-tiba, dari balik pintu, muncul seorang lelaki berkacamata tengah menundukkan wajahnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih bercampur dengan kesal.

* * *

"Onii-chan~ hiks Onii-chan!"

Tangisan dua gadis bermarga Orihara itu menggema memenuhi ruangan, Shinra menundukan kepalanya tanpa mau mengangkatnya kembali. Suasana terasa sangat suram, seorang pria berambut hitam terlihat tertidur dengan pulas, seulas senyum tampak menghiasi wajah pucat pria bernama Orihara Izaya ini.

"Bukankah kemarin kau baru saja bersamaku ke Raira gakuen?"

"Bukankah kemarin malam kau membuatkan sup miso dan daging panggang?"

"Dan..,"

"Bukankah baru kemarin kita menjadi teman?"

"Izaya..."

"Gomene..."

Tak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengeluarkan setetes air mata melihat kejadian itu,

Shizuo menangis.

Seorang Heiwajima Shizuo, sang monster Ikebukuro tengah menangis di hadapan tubuh kaku sang sahabat, Orihara Izaya.

"Kenapa..kau harus pergi saat aku mulai menyukaimu.."

"Kenapa...?"

"Oi Izaya.."

End

* * *

P.s: Gua gak tau kenapa gue bisa suka Shizaya! Wow! Gue sebenernya sih pengen endingnya happy sih, tapi gimana lagi, otak ini/? Maksa gue buat bikinnya sad ending/?. Ini cerita udah lama gue buat, daripada buat laptop gue lemot karena kebanyakan data/? Gue upload aja :3


End file.
